Super Games
Super Games, abbreviated as SG, is a game studio founded by SupernalNine on March 9th, 2014. Group Description Welcome to Super Games. We are a studio which produces quality and enjoyable games for people to visit. The aim of this group is also to help creators who are making fun games to play but don't get publicity. People who are in the Developer rank are the people who make games under SG -- (SG devs), including SupernalNine. Want to see some other great games from SG? Check our allies section. Developers |-|SupernalNine= Originally known as supersonickaro123, previously known as SuperCloud9, SupernalNine is the founder of SG. Profile Description The best tools you can use to make games are effort, patience and time. Hi, I'm Super! I've made quite a lot of things on here as I do enjoy making games (and other things like weapons) that are a little bit different, or somewhat unique and have creativity in them. However, my main games (or ones that aren't a sore sight to the eyes) are BFS, The Wraith, TDW2 and Glider Legends, though that's still in the making. I still do like playing other games in Roblox, and if you have a question or query, be sure to send me a message, though you getting a response does depend on the content of the message itself. Well, have fun playing, whether it's my games or someone else's. Just don't call me Cloud pls. Games made under SG The Doom Wall 2 3rd, 2013 The Wraith 8th, 2013 Boss Fighting Stages 30th, 2013 Glider Legends 28th, 2015 InDev TeraCube 28th, 2015 InDev A.G.A.G. Online 22nd, 2016 InDev The Doom Wall 2: Burst 13th, 2016 The Wraith: Retribution 23rd, 2016 InDev |-|TheSteelEagle= TheSteelEagle, also known as Caern, is an Admin Developer of SG. Known for being the creator of Monster Islands and the composer of BassDevil's theme song. Profile Description making stuff is fun Games made under SG Monster Islands 6th, 2009 |-|ShoesForClues/jasonlee2= ShoesForClues (previously known as jasonlee2) is a developer of SG. Games made under SG Dimensions 6th, 2015 InDev Bit Universe 20th, 2015 InDev Conceptual Holes 27th, 2017 InDev |-|Nymint= Nymint is a developer of SG. Games made under SG None yet. |-|Films= Films is a developer of SG. Most famously known for making Attack on Titan on ROBLOX. Howeve, AoT was not developed under SG as an SG game. Games made under SG None yet. |-|asmanwoks= asmanwoks is a developer of SG. Games made under SG None yet. Ranking Up Various ranks are offered in the SG Group. Out of popular request, this is how to attain them. Member: Join the SG Group. Follower: Prove your dedication to SG, i.e. show that you are above the average member. Dedicated Follower: Prove your high dedication to SG, i.e. show that you are above follower. Super Follower: Become a well-known member in the SG community. Show your fanaticism, i.e. prove that you are above even a dedicated follower. Friend: Be one of SupernalNine's good friends. The Gang: Be one of SupernalNine's old friends. Moderator: Be trusted enough to moderate the SG wall and verify people. Builder: Be a builder for SG games. Scripter: Be a scripter for SG games. Developer: Develop games for SG. Admin Developer: Develop many games for SG, and assist in the development of other SG games. Special People: SupernalNine's alts. Owner: SupernalNine. Category:Community Category:Groups